Final Words
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress and Po share their final words to their family before facing their last adventure together. Enjoy and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Final Words

Death is a hard thing to face. Some people face Death just seconds after they are born. Others face Death when they are much older. People always question Death and wonder what happens once you close your eyes for the final time. When your heart no longer beats, you can no longer breathe, and your skin becomes cold as ice. People try to bargain with Death and some just accept it. Once a loved one dies they are at peace but what happens when they leave behind loved ones that still need them in their lives. Well for Po and Tigress they died together and they got to tell their family their final words before Death took them away.

An elderly female tiger was walking with a stick she inherited from her father, Shifu. It was a long time since she had been in the training hall. Memories flooded back to her and she saw herself as a young cub learning how to do a spin kick. A smile came to her face for she remembered how her and her friends served the Valley for many years. But now their time had ended and the new generation took charge.

Shifu died just after Po and she had their second child. A little girl named Yue; she had the body of a panda but was trim like a tiger. Yue had her father's jaded eyes and round black rings. But had stripes along her back like her mom, her belly was white but everything else was orange. Now her older brother, Fei was built like a tiger but had some panda characteristics. He had the round belly but had tiger claws and a tail. His eyes were golden like his mom's but he too had the black rings. But his fur was white but his arms and legs had patches of orange fur. Tigress and Po loved their children deeply and they became great Kung Fu Masters.

Sadly to say Shifu wasn't the last to die three years after he did Mr. Ping died. Po was saddened and once Fei and Yu were old enough to protect the Valley he retired from being Dragon Warrior and kept the family business open. Crane and Viper were married just after Fei, was born. They only had one child a snow white snake girl named Joy. She looked just like Viper but had her father's white skin and eyes. Viper died of cancer and Crane died three days later of a broken heart. Mantis married a lady bug and had a son named Ra. Ra was green like his father but had the wings from his mom. His height was a bit small then Mantis but he was bigger than his mom. Mantis and his wife died of old age a year ago. Monkey married another female Monkey named Bonnie and they had a daughter named Honey. Honey looked just like her dad but had her Mom's blue eyes. Monkey died of a heart attack and Bonnie died from a form of the flu. Po and Tigress were the last of the original five and they helped the new generation protect the village. Till one day Death came for both Po and Tigress.

Po was cooking when he felt so tired that he put his soup down. "Dad are you okay?" Yue asked. She had come to see him for Mom said he was looking tired and asked to keep an eye on him.

"Yeah honey just a little tired. I am fine now where did I put those carrots," he asked. His once white fur now was turning gray and his hands kept trembling. Once he picked up the carrots his body felt so weak he collapsed.

"Dad!" Yue yelled and held him before he could fall. With great strength she picked up her dad and took him to a healer. Back at the palace Tigress was feeling the same way. She was meditating when she felt so weak and collapsed. Luckily Fei had come by to visit and found his Mom on the floor unconscious.

"Mom, can you hear me Mom!" Fei shouted but Tigress didn't respond. He picked her up and carried her to a healer. The healer looked at both Tigress and Po but soon concluded the siblings' fears. Both Po and Tigress were dying.

"Mom, Dad please you can't die you just can't," Yue said tears streaming from her face. Her husband Chang a silver wolf had come with their daughter Jade to see Po and Tigress. Jade had her grandfather's eyes but was built like a wolf. Yet she had tiger claws, a white round belly, a tiger tail with orange and silver stripes. Fei's wife Mina a red fox had come by too to check on Fei. She brought her and Fei's son a black and white fox with tiger claws and jaded eyes named Wyatt.

"Hush now my dear, it will be okay. We trained you both on how to survive. I am so proud of you Fei, my son you have done well in protecting the Valley and you are a great leader. Take care of the family and you both be the heroes I know you both will be. Yue, my special girl I am proud of the woman you are becoming. You married a great man and given me and your father a grandchild. And so has Fei, we love both our grandchildren and I know you and your brother will be okay. Remember this even though you will not see us we will always be there, I love you both and take care of each other," Tigress said, holding her son and daughter's hands.

"Fei and Yue, you both are my greatest achievements. At first I thought becoming the Dragon Warrior was my greatest dream, then it was defeating Tai-Lung and then it was defeating Shen. But my greatest was marrying your mom and having the family we have now. You both are strong warriors and the greatest kids ever. You make me so proud and I am happy to have been your father. Even at times I embarrassed you both but you picked fine mates and I know my grandchildren and future grandchildren will be safe. Take care my children and know your mother and I love you forever," Po said smiling.

"We love you too Daddy," Yue said placing her daughter in Po's arms. And Fei placed his son in Tigress's arms. Po and Tigress held the children and soon gave them back to their parents.

"Good bye Mom and good bye Dad, we will miss you," Fei said bowing to his parents as did Yue. Po held his wife's hand and smiled at her.

"Well Ti, let's face our final adventure together," Po said his voice fading.

"Lead the way Po, I am right behind you," Tigress said shedding one last tear. Just then the candle in the room went out and both Tigress and Po were gone. Yue held onto her husband's and Mina held onto Fei. Everyone cried but soon the funeral took place.

It was a bright and sunny day, Fei called the other members of the new Furious Five and everyone paid their respects. Once Po and Tigress were buried something remarkable happened. Just as soon as everyone left Yue tapped her brother on the shoulder and pointed to a hill a few feet away. Standing at the top of the hill was their parents but not the way they looked when they died. Po's fur was pure white and he was walking steadily. Tigress had her orange fur back and her eyes were sharper than ever. They looked like they did when they were young. Both held the others paw as they waved good bye to their kids. To add to the amazement Shifu, Mr. Ping, Crane, Mantis, Viper, Monkey, and all their mates stood on the hill. It was like everyone was reunited again and Yue and Fei along with their family watched in awe as the saw their parents, their grandfathers and the five with their mates walk hand in hand towards a bright yellow light. Yue turned to Fei and he smiled as did everyone else. For they knew their family would be okay as would they be and they went home to do has their parents before them had done. Protect their home and their family from evil and that is one tradition that lived on forever.

The End

Author's Note: I dedicated this story to KungFuPandaFanatic hope he/she enjoyed the story. Please review and till next time.


End file.
